


so don't shoot now

by samatokki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, i was just so in love with the idea of them being assassins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samatokki/pseuds/samatokki
Summary: “So why exactly haven’t you killed me yet?”Or the one where Zen questions Jumin's ability to find him in the right place at the right time.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of juzen had me itching :(

He finds himself in the same situation each time; one that involves the muzzle of a loaded gun pressed against the back of his head before he could take another step forwards.

“You seem to be proving yourself being obsessed with me much more than I thought.”

The fellow assassin manages a scoff this time around rather than an immediate blatant threat to knock him out. Perhaps Zen’s sardonic humour was finally growing on him, though not enough for him to leave him alone.

The gun leaves his head, and he hears the safety being clicked on before it’s tucked away—thank _fuck_.

Zen turns to face the man, met with blank grey eyes and that same stony look. Tonight he wears yet another pristine suit (noticeably pinstriped every time), with the same dark side swept hair. He does the executive look all too well, exuding a sense of authority that has Zen gulp at the mere sight of him. Said man is also a prime example of the perfect assassin: clearly lacks empathy and gives off an aura of unspoken intelligence.

Being fiendishly handsome doesn’t come in every package, him though, he was clearly lucky enough because _God_ , is he actually a sight.

The ridiculously handsome man accompanies him behind the balcony, elbows rested over it’s bars, “Has the deed been done?”

“Not yet.” Zen manages a small smile.

The target tonight was the heir of one of the most influential families, a man who’d hid the lot of his abysmal qualities behind an insane amount of money. Zen received a call from his brother, who declared there need be a change and that their family would soon reach bankruptcy before his turn would even come to take over the business. Who was he to question the rationality of overcoming sibling rivalry?

“And you?” he could hardly believe their encounters were of any coincidence if not for the same purpose.

He had a target too.

The other assassin sets a gaze on him that lingers for a bit too long but the silence between them that follows isn’t uncomfortable. There’s the faded buzz of chatter in the distance, wine glasses clinking and the soft ambiance of the night that surrounded them at the balcony.

“He’s still well, I’ve confirmed.”

Zen raises a brow, something in his brain seems to be linking some pieces together—but they don’t click yet, “Do I happen to know this man by any chance?”

“And what makes you think you do?” Handsome prods, almost playfully. It’s the first time he’s ever contributed in some way to their banter.

“I don’t know really,” Zen purses his lips for a second, “It’s just that your recurring appearances with a 9mm aimed at head every time had me really curious, _Jumin_.”

Jumin only blinks twice when they meet eyes, a reaction enough for Zen to decipher that he’s at least a little impressed.

  
“You’ve done your research, Zen.”

It was his turn to react, but he expected it.

“For just a name, really. I didn’t bother asking the team for specifics. Just something I can use to sound like a smart ass the next time we meet.”

Jumin lets out a chuckle (He fucking _laughed_? He has a nice laugh.), “It’s the same for me then.”

He notices the other adjusting his cufflinks, and there’s a small scar peeping from under his sleeve. Zen had similar ones, topped with a whole lot of faded scars like the one across his abdomen.

“Hmm,” Zen hummed, holding himself in a preemptive stance.

“So why exactly haven’t you killed me yet?”

The killing strike he expected doesn’t come, instead, Jumin just sighs, “Killing you is more of a direct order from a superior than a paid task. Meaning, I actually have the choice to use this gun on you right now,” he pats at where his holster was hidden, “But I didn’t do it.”

“Oh?” Zen grins. _Oh_.

“Oh, indeed.” Jumin nods.

“I’ll have you know I’m still contemplating and will be in your way occasionally. For now, I have no interest in doing a mission thats half-assed. Besides, I am human enough to know that you are of no threat to me or my associates.”

Zen sniffs, “Coming from the man who supposedly lacks empathy.”

“We are of the same breed, Zen.”

“Perhaps,” the albino takes a glance at his watch, “But I’m definitely more fun than you are.”

“It’s been nice chatting with you but I do have a job to do.” Jumin finally flinches when Zen suspiciously steps closer to him, hands reaching out. He’s ready to twist the man’s arm away when those hands are rested on his tie, smoothing down the material.

Jumin’s face feels weirdly warm while the other man diligently fixes his tie, and it feels like forever till he finally steps away, a cheeky smile on his face.

“I’ll see you around then.” Jumin nearly misses the wink he sends him.

Then he’s gone.

And Jumin thinks he won’t be taking the kill after all.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You couldn’t have settled for a normal suit? Or is there even any aspect of you that is, normal? For all I’d care, you’re wearing a catsuit under all that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after a loooong hiatus from writing and contemplating on whether i should leave this au as it is, i've finally decided to do something about the draft i left untouched for months.. yay! 
> 
> i'd like to apologize because yes, i know this chapter isn't much and there's absolutely zero action (but a lot of shameless flirting to make up for it), i promise it'll get there! thank you to those who've patiently waited ^-^

“Thank you for keeping me company, love.” the petite blonde, whose name had already slipped Zen’s mind, smiles up at him with her eyes obviously expectant with a firm, _firm_ grip on his bicep.

“It was a pleasure.” Zen flashes his million dollar smile and she positively swoons.

With a firm kiss against the back of her hand, Zen watches the woman saunter off giggling, the back of her silk dress draping unceremoniously behind her feet and across the floor. She ought to hire someone to hold that up for her before the guests begin tripping all over it.

“Already getting acquainted with everyone I see.” a deep, _very familiar_ voice accompanies a few taps against marble floor.

Jumin Han is there stood in front of him, long white gloved fingers circling a wine glass, a navy tailcoat with gold embroideries stitched along his cuffs and around his collar down to the waist. If Zen hadn’t known any better, he would have been easily pegged for royalty—or was that the whole point in his choice of attire? Plus, could there a be time they crossed paths elsewhere besides lavish parties?

“My—wow, and who are _you_ looking to impress?” Zen says coyly as a lousy attempt to be in denial of how terrifyingly gorgeous the other looked tonight.

“I am here as the young lady’s escort.”

The politician’s daughter? She _did_ have a knack for having different men wrapped around her finger. Regardless, Zen could see himself a better escort. He was funny, had great smile. What’s not to like?

“And how exactly did they hire you?” the white haired assassin asks with a sense of hostility he hadn’t expected.

Jumin takes a sip of his wine as he studies the perplexity on the albino’s face.

“I think you take me too seriously, Zen. That, or you’re just extremely gullible.”

“That’s because your jokes are distasteful. In fact, I think you lack any sort of humor altogether.”

Jumin ignores him, “If you must know, I have connections.” was the answer he settles with, knowing that breaching the topic of Jihyun being a government official was a current red flag. He was serving as Jihyun’s business partner in actuality. The safest route, and the easiest way in. Zen almost opens his mouth to say something equally as smart, because what assassin didn’t have ‘connections’.

Another obvious choice was to become a bodyguard, which Jihyun argues would not sit well with how much of a presence Jumin had, that and his astounding business acumen would not bode wellwith how his best friend was all brains and slightly lesser brawn.

“You couldn’t have settled for a normal suit? Or is there even any aspect of you that _is_ , normal? For all I’d care, you’re wearing a catsuit under all that.”

There’s an uncomfortable moment of silence that makes Zen uneasy. Curse him for running his mouth—a fucking catsuit?

“And your imagination truly is unique, imagining me in such a tight fitting suit,” Jumin smiles too amusedly at the tips of Zen’s ears flushing red from his comment, clearly wishing he could retract such a bold statement, “Seeing as it is your suggestion, maybe I should try it once.”

The flush creeps down to Zen’s neck.

Jumin leans down ever so slightly to meet the albino’s eyes.

“Would you want that?” taunts Jumin with his voice close to a purr.

Their heights are not of a vast difference, but Jumin would gladly take a minor advantage as a chance to do something such as this, fluster the same man who had left him on the balcony wide eyed and _interested_.

The tables have turned, for sure.

“D-Don’t you have a girl to follow around?” Zen’s eyes scatter the floor for something to distract him from the face inches away from his.

He finally feels Jumin back away, “Yes, and to pay a little visit to later.”

They had the _same_ target. 

Which isn’t too much of a surprise.

“You must be looking to do the same tonight.”

“For a price I couldn’t ignore.”

Jumin hums, watching the red wine slosh about in the glass, “I will have to agree with you on that.” 

“Jumin!” a voice calls for the brunette through the crowd. Zen watches a man emerge, mint hair falling over his forehead and pretty mint eyes to match. He was a looker, and that thought alone with him standing next to Jumin has him gulp. He could have sworn he’s seen this guy on a daily paper or two.

“There you are!” Mint haired smiles, relief washes over the tone he speaks with.

“I’m sorry, did you need me for anything?” Zen’s stomach coils when Jumin meets the man’s eyes with genuine concern, the fondness in his voice unnerving. 

“You _are_ my partner,” Zen squeaks at this. _Partner_? “I do need to have you around me.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“And who’s this?” Mint haired finally looks over to Zen, and he feels himself burning in embarrassment from the conversation shifting over to him.

Jumin follows his friend’s gaze, realizing the fellow assassin was still standing there.

“Ah, this is Zen. Zen, this is Kim Jihyun, my partner.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
